


Change

by leatherboundjournal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, F/F, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, college tsukishima, forgive me for having an oc in here but he's really important to the story, is that technically spoilers?, sex worker yamaguchi, spoiler alert: yamaguchi becomes a sex worker, tsukishima is a jerk in the beginning, who's the bigger asshole? tsukishima or yamaguchi's new boyfriend? you decide, you're probably gonna hate him tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherboundjournal/pseuds/leatherboundjournal
Summary: After a traumatic breakup, Yamaguchi Tadashi seeks change. It isn't until four years later that Tsukishima Kei realizes exactly what that change is. Now it's his job to get his childhood friend back. However, that may be a little difficult since Yamaguchi has an entirely new life, one with an alcoholic boyfriend and a child on the way. Will Tsukishima be able to save Yamaguchi from the abuse and depression he's been living with all this time? Will Yamaguchi ever see himself as more than an object?Super angsty. Will update in ambiguous intervals. Enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an argument with a friend extremely exaggerated to make some heartbreaking angst. I honestly haven't written in so long, so I don't exactly know if this will be any good. I hope you will forgive me for any spelling or grammar issues! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this garbage!

He won't meet my gaze. He won't look me in the eyes. Please don't do this to me. You have to look at me. You have to tell me that this is all a joke, you have to laugh and call me stupid for believing such an obvious lie.

"Have I really not changed at all?"

"Not in any way that matters." Do I not matter? "You're still the pathetic little boy I first met." Were they right about me? "You're so desperate for love that you mistake my indifference for affection. It's so annoying." Do I deserve to be loved?

I don't know how to defend myself. I don't know how to say he's wrong. All of my hope comes from him. Please, give me something, anything, so that I can keep on living.

"Do you think I'm capable of changing?"

"No."

No? Is this it? Is this how my journey ends?

"Even if you did, you still wouldn't be worth loving."

Still wouldn't be worth loving.

Still wouldn't be worth loving.

Still wouldn't be worth loving.

Wouldn't be worth loving.

I have no journey. I do not matter. I am a single star in a sea of bright light just waiting to die out.

I will change into nothingness.

Yamaguchi Tadashi did not show up at Tsukishima Kei's doorstep the next morning.

Yamaguchi Tadashi did not attend classes the next day.

Yamaguchi Tadashi did not participate in practice the next afternoon.

Yamaguchi Tadashi would be nothing for the next four years.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkishima Kei cannot deal with his regret.

Tsukishima Kei is a 22-year-old college student with a lot of regrets. The most pressing one at the moment is the difficult classes he chose to take this semester. He thought everyone was exaggerating when they described the course as "soul-sucking" and the teacher as the "literal devil."

They were not exaggerating.

Kei looked over at the clock on the wall. Just five more minutes to finish this last question. Beside him, a girl with purple clips in her hair begins to break down into tears. Well, that's a bit of an overreaction, he thinks to himself. You have five whole minutes, Kei. You are fine. You practically have the answer already. You just have to simplify. You have plenty of time.

"Please put down your pencils and bring your papers to the front!"

Fuck.

Well, it's not like it matters. It's hard for things to matter today.

Tsukishima Kei is an 18-year-old high school student with a single regret. It was just yesterday that he broke up with Tadashi. If emotions weren't so stupid and complicated, everything would be okay. However, he supposes, if he had more experience with emotions, Tadashi would be by his side right now, happy and smiling and so fucking incredible.

He just wanted Tadashi to hate him so that he wouldn't be as hurt. Of course things wouldn't actually turn out like that.

"Where do you think Hoshiko-chan is today?"

His name is Tadashi.

"You mean that girl who wears the boy's uniform? I've heard that she dresses like that because she's seeing an older man who's into traps. Maybe she's with him."

He's not a fucking trap. Why can't you fucking respect that he's a boy?!

Their voices fade into nothingness. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi, who is my everything. I just wanted to see what a relationship with Kuroo would be like. What a pathetic reason. The next time I see Tadashi, I am going to apologize to him. He is the one I truly want to be with.

You cannot apologize to a ruined corpse.

Kei unlocks the front door of his apartment, once again a 22-year-old college student with a lot of regrets.

It's a decent-sized apartment, one he shares with his boyfriend of four years. Kuroo isn't the most respectful or clean roommate but he can't complain about the company or extra income. Or the sex. He definitely can't complain about the sex.

All of the lights are off, and when Kei flicks them on, he spots a yellow sticky note on the kitchen counter.

'You know where to find me ;)'

So many regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short! Please tell me if you want another part! I will do my best to make it longer and better and get it out to you guys within a practical time frame! Thank you for reading the prologue to Change, I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
